Finally?
by Gorrigan1978
Summary: Gibbs meets a woman who knocks him off his feet but is she who he thinks she is? Gibbs/OC. Finally finished. This is it folks. No more to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. This work is entirely a piece of fiction.**

Chapter One

The bar was dark and quiet which was the way he liked it. He was in no mood to converse with anyone. He wanted to drink and he wanted to forget. This weeks case had been particularly bad and had resonated around his mind. A young marine had lost his wife and child because a fellow marine had become obsessed with him and thought the only way to show that obsession was by murdering everything he held dear. The marine was distraught and his despair formed a cloud over Gibbs' head that only bourbon could fix. He headed to a booth in the back and nursed his first drink of many.

By the time he was in his third drink his brain was starting to get fuzzy and he was beginning to forget what he had started out to forget. The door opened and let in a gust of freezing cold air. The winters in Washington seemed to be getting colder and colder. Or maybe Gibbs was just getting older. The gust of air blew a bunch of napkins off the bar which the barmaids scrambled to collect.

"Vodka, neat with ice."

Gibbs looked up at the sound of the female voice and wondered whether he had drunk more than he realised. The woman who was now perched on a bar stool took his breath away. Her hair was a myriad of colours which seemingly changed when she moved her head. The bartender said something to her as he put her drink on the bar and she laughed out loud. She downed the drink in one and motioned for the bartender to give her a refill. She must have sensed someone was looking at her because she turned around and looked straight at him. Gibbs held his drink up in greeting and she did the same. Gibbs had hoped that she would have taken that as a invitation to come over but she stayed sat at the bar flirting with the bartender.

Gibbs looked up from where he had been staring at the table deep in thought to find that the woman was no longer sat at the bar. He silently berated himself for not making a move earlier. Normally he would never have a problem talking to a beautiful woman but apparently not tonight.

"Mind if I join you?" a glass of bourbon was pushed into Gibbs' field of vision. He looked up and stared with an open mouth at her. "Well I'm going to take that resounding silence as an affirmative answer and just sit down anyway." she laughed and slid herself into the booth next to Gibbs. She held out her hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Kasey."

"Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs?"

"Sorry. Habit. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jethro really." God, he had no idea why he was so tongue tied. Ridiculous.

"Hmm Jethro. Interesting name."

"My fathers tribute to his best friend."

"In that case I would like to re-evaluate my initial conclusion on interesting to touching."

"So then Kasey, what brings you to this particular bar?"

"Well I was told that you could meet some interesting people here so I figured I'd give it a go."

"Interesting people."

"Interesting marines to be exact."

"You don't look like the kind of girl to have a thing for marines."

"What can I say? I like their morals. There's too many men out there today without morals. Or any idea how to treat a lady."

Gibbs motioned to the barmaid to bring them some more drinks over and they settled in for the night.

Several hours and many, many drinks later Gibbs and Kasey staggered out of the bar arm in arm.

"Well I'm not going to be needing my car keys tonight. Now I just need to find a cab."

"That would be a marines speciality."

Gibbs leaned into the road and hailed a cab. Kasey stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"You're going to need another one of those marine."

"I would never have thought any different."

Gibbs opened the cab door for Kasey and she stepped towards it.

"Can I take you out to dinner Kasey?"

"Of course you can Jethro."

Kasey turned and got into the cab. Gibbs held the door open to stop the cab from driving off.

"It would be easier if you give me your number."

"Oh Jethro, you're an investigator so investigate. I have every faith in you."

Kasey pulled the door shut and the cab drove off. Gibbs stood there wondering what the hell had just happened and how come he'd spent hours talking to a wonderful woman but didn't know whether he was ever going go see her again.

"What's up with McGee?"

Tony stopped at Ziva's desk where she was leant against it with a cup of coffee in her hand. They were both silent for a few minutes, watching McGee pacing up and down in front of his desk.

"Apparently the Director has agreed to let someone to shadow Abby for a few days….."

"Someone?" McGee interrupted Ziva mid-sentence. "She's not just someone. She is one of the best, most wonderful, fantastic crime writers there has ever been. And I have been dying to meet her for the longest time."

"Are you going to go all Misery on us probe?"

"Misery? McGee hardly looks miserable Tony. I think you are finally losing your mind."

"Misery? 1990 classic with Kathy Bates and James Caan?" Ziva still looked blank. "Crazy woman has a favorite author who has killed off the main character in one of his books and she doesn't agree with it. She finds him after a car accident, and breaks his ankles with a sledgehammer to stop him from leaving and re-write the book."

"Ah. Really? Someone did that?"

"It's a film Ziva, not reality."

"Which is exactly why I am not planning on kidnapping her and hobbling her with a sledgehammer." McGee walked away from Tony and Ziva and continued his pacing.

Gibbs strode into the pen, coffee in hand. He stopped next to Tony and Ziva.

"Late night boss."

"None of your business Dinozzo. Grab your stuff guys. We've got a dead marine."

"But boss…."

"What McGee? Something stopping you from joining us today?"

"No boss. Well yes boss. To be honest. Director Vance has agreed to let a brilliant crime writer shadow Abby while she works for a few days and I was hoping to spend some time with them."

"And that's more important than a dead marine McGee?"

"No boss. Of course not boss."

"Then what's the problem McGee?"

"No problem boss.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The team exited the elevator and walked to their desks. Gibbs was carrying a large box full of evidence for Abby to go through. McGee hurried ahead to his desk, threw his things down next to it and stepped in front of Gibbs.

"I can take that to Abby for you boss. I'm sure you've got more important things to do."

"McGee, get out of my way."

"You sure boss? I mean you're looking a little peaky to be honest."

"McGee what the hell has got in to you today?"

"McGee wants to go and be hobbled boss." Tony smirked at McGee as Gibbs dropped the box on his desk and turned to face his team.

"Ok, someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on here or I swear to god, each and every one of you will be back on traffic duty quicker than you can blink."

"It would seem that the Director has agreed for a famous author to shadow Abby in her lab for a few days and McGee would like to meet her, Gibbs." Ziva summarized, stopping Tony from putting his spin on it and causing even more problems of McGee.

"Well why the hell didn't you just tell me that McGee?"

"Well, boss, because I didn't think you'd go for it."

Gibbs turned back to his desk and picked up the box. "You were right McGee, I'm not going for it."

"Agent Gibbs, could I have a word?" Gibbs looked up to see Director Vance leaning over the stairs looking in his direction. "My office if you wouldn't mind?"

"Looks like this is your lucky day McGee." Gibbs thrust the box at McGee and started off towards the Director's office.

McGee bounded in to Abby's office with the exuberance of an over-excited puppy.

"Hey Abs, I've got some evidence for you to go through."

"Why thank you McGee."

Abby took the box from McGee, signed the chain of evidence form and turned back to her computer. A few seconds later she realised that McGee was still stood there.

"Is there something else I can help you with Tim?"

"Erm, no. Well, yeah. It's just that I thought someone was supposed to be with you in your lab today."

"Really McGee? And who did you expect to be in my lab with me today especially when you consider that I don't like people being in my lab? So, really the person you are looking for would have to be a friend for me to be this happy?"

"A friend? She's your friend? Oh my God Abby, why did you never tell me you knew her?"

"I'm guessing because it's much more fun to make you squirm Special Agent McGee."

McGee spun around and came face to face with one of the most famous novelists in the country. His heart skipped a beat and he nearly fell over in his rush to shake her hand.

"Steady there Special Agent, or you're gonna cause yourself an injury."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have read every one of your books and I think they are amazing. If my own writing is only half as good as yours then I will be a very happy man."

"You write? Oh yes, Abby told me. In fact…. Just bear with me a second, here it is. I have a copy in my bag. I don't suppose you would sign this for me Agent McGee?"

"Oh please call me Tim."

"Ok then, Tim will you please sign this for me?"

"My pleasure."

"Where the hell is McGee?"

Gibbs stormed back to his desk and threw his cell phone on to it.

"He's still with Abby boss. Is everything ok there boss? You seem a little stressed?"

"Everything is fine Dinozzo. Why is McGee still with Abby? Do I need to go down there and drag him out myself?"

"No boss. Of course not boss. I'll go down there and drag him out myself."

"Go and find out what's keeping him Dinozzo. Ziva you're with me. We're going to visit the marine's family."

"I would be happier if I were going to drag McGee from Abby's lab."

"I know you would Ziva, but you need a lesson in tact and empathy so you're coming with me."

"I have tact. And I have empathy."

"But you don't know how to use them. With me Ziva. Don't make me slap the back of your head like I do to the others."

Gibbs strode towards the elevator and Ziva had no choice but to follow. She slapped Dinozzo on the back of her head as she walked past him.

"What was that for?"

"Because you suck at kissing ass."

"Hey Abs, you seen….."

"Next door but there's no way YOU'RE going to drag him out of there. Gibbs maybe but not you."

"I don't understand."

"Look for yourself."

Abby grabbed hold of Tony's wrist and pulled him towards to glass doors. Through them he could see McGee sat at Abby's desk with a woman. A seriously hot woman.

"Whoa, is that the author chick?"

"Yes Tony, that is the author chick and she hasn't been able to get away from McGee since he came down here. You need to get him out of here or she'll be bored to death and Gibbs will come down here and kill him. And I don't want blood in my office Tony. There's enough stuff like that in here anyway."

"Ok Abby, cover me I'm going in."

Tony straightened his back and stiffened his shoulders and walked towards the door. Neither McGee or the mystery woman lifted their heads as he walked in. He stood behind them for a few seconds and waited for either of them to acknowledge his presence. Seconds turned into minutes. Eventually he gave in a let out a small cough. McGee looked up.

"Oh Tony, you have to meet…."

"Guys." Abby flew through the doors. "Guys, you have to get upstairs now. Gibbs is back and he's spitting fire. If he finds out that either of you are still down here he's gonna do more than slap the back of your heads."

"Let's get out of here McGee. We won't like the boss when he's angry."

"Did he just reference 'The Hulk'?"

"Yeah," said Abby. "He does that a lot. You'll get used to it."

"Thanks for agreeing to this Abby. Sam said that you are the best in DC and he's right."

"I'm just glad that I can answer your questions. And that we totally get to hang out."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. This work is entirely a piece of fiction.**

Chapter three

"Abby, you in here?" Gibbs walked through the door and stopped when he didn't see Abby in her usual place in front of her computer. "Abs?"

"She's not here."

"You must be the author who has had my team…" Gibbs turned to face the owner of the voice and stopped short. "Kasey."

"Hey there Jethro."

"What the…..?"

"Hey Gibbs, I was just looking for you. I have the DNA results you wanted." Abby came running in to the office waving the papers she had in her hands.

"Hi there Abs, you never told me about your visitor here."

"Really? You don't want the DNA results?"

"In a minute there Abby."

"Oh. Ok. Well Leroy Jethro Gibbs meet Kasey Summers, criminal author extraordinaire."

Kasey held out her hand towards Gibbs. He looked at if for a few seconds before clasping it and shaking.

"Pleasure to meet you Special Agent Gibbs. Abby has told me a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Summers."

"Please call me Kasey."

"Well Kasey, how did you come to meet Abby?"

"Er Gibbs, DNA results."

Abby waved the results in front of Gibbs.

"Abs, I've got to leave for the day. I'll leave you two to it. I seem to be distracting the pair of you."

Gibbs and Abby watched Kasey gather her things and head out of the door. Abby punched Gibbs on the arm.

"Gibbs. You frightened my friend off."

"I didn't frighten her off Abs. And I thought you hated having people in your lab."

"Did you not hear me Gibbs? Kasey is my friend."

"I heard you Abs. Now show me those results."

Gibbs sat in his car which was parked down the street from Kasey's house. He had done something against at least one of his rules and had looked up Kasey's address on the DMV database. And now he was sat on a stakeout outside her house and he had absolutely no idea whatsoever why he was there.

45 minutes ago he had watched Kasey jog out of her house and down the street and now he was wondering what was taking her so long. He was shifting in his seat and trying to get comfortable when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. She was jogging back down the street towards her house with a bag of shopping she didn't have when she left. Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding now that he was sure she was safe.

Seeing her in Abby's office this afternoon had knocked him for six. Sure he knew that he was going to see her again because he was determined to track her down but he hadn't realised that it would be so soon. And he had underestimated the effect she had obviously had on him. He hadn't slept at all the previous night despite the copious amount of bourbon he had drunk with Kasey, he hadn't stopped thinking about her since and now he knew that he had spent the day working in the same building as her.

He stayed in his car still watching her house. Lights went on and off as she wandered in to rooms and back out of them. A light went on upstairs in what he presumed was her bedroom and stayed on. He still had no idea why he was here and what he was going to do but he figured he'd stay for a few more minutes. A knock on his car window made him jump.

"Should I be worried that you're turning into a stalker?"

"Kasey….. I er….. I."

"Well now you're here you might as well come on in."

Kasey walked away from the car back to her house. Gibbs climbed out of his car and followed her, now worrying that he was losing his touch because he'd let her sneak up on him.

Kasey stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to face Gibbs.

"There's beer in the fridge, tv is in the front room. Make yourself at home. I need to have a shower."

There was something about having Gibbs in her house that made Kasey feel incredibly safe. That was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It was strange. She tried to rush through her shower but still make herself look presentable.

Kasey walked down the stairs braiding her hair. She stopped a few stairs from the bottom and inhaled. Food? She walked towards the kitchen and lent against the doorframe. Gibbs was stood in front of her cooker, sleeves rolled up, stirring a pot. The bag of shopping Kasey had put on the worktop when she arrived back from her jog had disappeared but, judging by the smell and the mess, Gibbs had used it to make dinner.

"I don't know whether to still be worried that you're a stalker, be worried that you appear to have invited yourself to dinner or be happy that I don't have to cook for myself tonight?"

"Well, I can assure you I'm not a stalker, it's late and I'm hungry and you're welcome! Sit at the table. It's nearly ready."

"I get the feeling that this dinner is going to involve some explaining on my part." Kasey sat at the table and poured a glass of wine for both of them. Gibbs put a plate in front of her and sat down opposite.

"There's definitely going to be some questions I want answered Kasey."

"Go ahead."

"Eat something first."

Kasey didn't argue and tucked in to the food in front of her. To be honest, she would have done anything to avoid answering the questions he was bound to have. She had a fair amount of explaining to do.

They ate in companionable silence for the rest of the meal. There was no awkwardness between either of them. Kasey put down her fork and leant back in her chair.

"That was delicious. Thank you Jethro."

"You're welcome. Now you can answer some questions. I don't believe in coincidences Kasey and this whole thing is feeling like a set up."

"No, not a set up Jethro. Well not in the truest sense of the word."

"I'm listening."

"Look when I moved from LA I lost my forensic contact and I needed him to help me research and make my books believable. I asked him to recommend someone and he put me in touch with Abby. I've been talking to her for a few months. She's brilliant. A little odd, and way too enthusiastic early in the morning but she's smart and funny and we get on great."

"So how does any of this add up to make you just happen to be in the same bar as me last night?"

"Oh come on, you know I didn't just happen to be in the same bar as you. You don't believe in coincidences remember?"

"Yes I remember Kasey."

"Of course you do. Abby talks about you constantly and there may have been a few pictures in her place and I may have thought you looked cute."

"May have looked cute?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"OK, I was pretty damn certain that you looked cute. Abby mentioned that you sometimes go to the bar after a case has finished and then she told me you guys had just finished up so I thought I'd take my chances and, well, there you were."

"There I was."

"Looking very cute."

"I'm too old to be cute."

"No one is every too old to be cute."

"So definitely not a coincidence then Kasey?"

"Not at all. Worked out a treat didn't it?"

Kasey didn't wait for an answer. She stood, picked up their plates and walked over to the sink. She heard his chair scrape on the floor as he pushed it back and saw his reflection in the mirror as he came to stand behind her. Kasey turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It may have worked out, but whether it was a treat or not remains to be seen." Gibbs unfolded Kasey's arms and pulled her hands behind his neck. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her towards him.

"And what kind of treat would you like?"

"One that I didn't get last night."

He reached his head down and brushed his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It wasn't the noise of the phone ringing that woke Kasey but the coldness left against her back when Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed to answer it. She rolled into the warm indentation he'd left and ran her hand up his back.

"Got it Dinozzo. Meet you there." Gibbs threw his cell phone on to the bedside table and rubbed his face.

"Something happen?"

"Yeah and not something good." he stood up and started picking his way round the bedroom for his clothes. Kasey reached across the bed and switched on the bedside light. She lay on her back with her arms behind her head and watched as he got dressed in the half light. Sure, she thought to herself, he's probably a good 20 years older than me but boy is he hot.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a few strands of hair from Kasey's forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Kase, but I gotta go."

"I know you do. It's fine Jethro."

"I was really looking forward to waking you with a kiss."

Kasey sat up and leant towards Gibbs, letting the sheet slip a little so he had a view of what he was missing.

"Now that is just plain unfair."

"Hey, you gotta play with what you've got!"

"Oh and you have got alright." Gibbs leant in for a kiss but Kasey pushed him away and laughed.

"You have to leave Special Agent Gibbs. And you know where I am when you're free."

"I do and I most definitely do."

Kasey leant back down in bed and pulled the covers up around her neck. Gibbs turned to leave.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah Kase?"

"Be careful out there."

"Always."

OoOoOoO

"What ya got for me Abs?" Gibbs strode into Abby's lab followed closely by McGee, Dinozzo and Ziva.

"You're not going to like it Gibbs."

"If I don't like it, you're not going to get your caf-pow."

"Aww Gibbs, that's not fair."

"Did you just stamp your foot Abby?"

"Might have done." Abby pouted and turned to her computer. Abby ran through her findings, none of which were what Gibbs really wanted to hear at four in the morning.

"Well what are you all waiting for?"

"Nothing boss." McGee walked out trailed closely by Ziva.

"Want something Dinozzo?"

"Nothing boss, it's just you look…. Well you look, happy. Relaxed. Very un-boss like to be honest boss."

"None of your goddamn business Dinozzo. Is there another reason you are still here Dinozzo?"

"Sure boss. No boss. Leaving now boss."

Dinozzo turned on his heel and scurried out of the lab. Gibbs leant over and whispered in Abby's ear.

"Pouting doesn't suit you Abs."

"I wasn't pouting. Well, ok I was pouting but none of that matters now. Did I detect a certain sparkle between you and Kasey yesterday? I mean I know she's not your usual type but that can be a good thing right? I mean she's not a redhead but she's pretty and she's intelligent and I think the pair of you would make a great match. And she's single you know. There isn't anyone special in her life at the moment. And did I mention that I think the pair of you would make a good match."

"Take a breath Abs.

Abby took a step back and inhaled deeply.

"But am I right? Was there a spark yesterday? And you do know she's coming in here today don't you?"

"Whether you are right or wrong Abs this is neither the time nor the place." Gibbs started to walk out of Abby's lab. When he was at the door he stopped and turned back to face her.

"Oh but Abs, yeah I knew she was coming in. She mentioned it to me last night."

"Oh yay."

OoOoOoO

"Hey there Abby. How are you?"

"Good good, but not as good as you." Abby bounced over to Kasey and pulled her into her office and pushed her down in to her office chair. "Now spill."

"What on earth are you going on about Abby?"

"You and Gibbs. Together. Last night. He told me."

"Abby I had a late night, I've been up since about 2am and I ran out of coffee. Please will you just tell me what you mean?"

"You are no fun."

"Not when I've had no sleep and limited amounts of coffee."

"So, if I get you some coffee then you'll tell me?"

"I'm not promising you anything Abby but if you get me coffee we'll take it from there."

By the time Abby came back with some coffee, Kasey was settled in with her laptop on Abby's desk and her earphones in her ears. Abby put the coffee down next to Kasey and waited, bouncing on her heels.

"Kasey. Kasey." Abby pulled the earphones out and pushed the coffee further towards Kasey.

"What Abby?"

"I brought you coffee."

"I can see that. Thanks."

"So now you're going to tell me what's going on with Gibbs. We had a deal."

"We didn't have a deal. I said I'd think about it." Kasey looked up at Abby and grinned. "And I have thought about it. Sit down."

"Oh goodie." Abby pulled up another chair and sat down but still managed to bounce up and down in her chair.

"Well, we….."

"Abby, I've got something I need you to look at." Gibbs appeared by the door. "When you two have finished your little womanly chat that is."

"Busted." Kasey laughed and pushed Abby's chair towards Gibbs. Abby stomped off towards her computers.

OoOoOoO

Gibbs walked towards his desk and stopped short. Kasey was sat in his chair reading a book with her feet on his desk. He coughed politely.

"Comfortable?" She looked up from the book and smiled her killer smile.

"Well your chair leaves a lot to be desired and your choice of books is rather….disturbing. But part from that I'm fine."

"Disturbing? Really? From someone who writes what you do?"

"I didn't think you'd read my books Jethro?"

"I might have looked at one or two."

"One or two? So the bag under your desk with my latest novel poking out of it is nothing to do with you" Kasey stood and walked over to where Gibbs was standing and stood extremely close. "Are you blushing Special Agent Gibbs?"

"You are a menace." he growled.

"But you love it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kasey found Jethro in the basement covered in sawdust and swearing loudly because he'd just hit his thumb with a hammer. She hurried down the stairs, trying not to laugh at the sight of a grown man on his knees with tears in his eyes clutching his thumb. She knelt on the floor in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"You hit your thumb with a hammer?"

"Ya think?"

"Hey, I'm not Dinozzo, reel it in." Gibbs said nothing. "Come on wounded soldier, let's get you on a chair so I can have a look at the damage."

"No damage, just pain."

"Judging by the blood dripping down your hands I'd guess that there is some damage in there somewhere.'

"Oh jeez."

Kasey helped Gibbs back to his feet and pushed him into a chair. She tried to peel his hands apart but he wasn't letting go.

"Jethro, you're going to have to man up and let me sort this out."

"What did you say?"

"I said man up marine."

"There's not a great deal I can say back to that is there?"

"Thank God, I've finally shut you up. Now are you going to open your hands?"

Gibbs opened his hands and reluctantly held the hurt one out to Kasey. He had managed to not only hit his thumb with a hammer, but also split his nail and drive it into his nailbed. Luckily for Kasey the nail could be pulled off. Unluckily for Gibbs, it would probably hurt. Kasey retrieved the first aid box from under the work bench and set to work, deciding that the best course of action was to just do it and not tell him what was going on.

"Goddamn it. What the hell?" Gibbs yelled as he pulled his hand from Kasey's grasp.

"You know I'm sure someone once told me that marines were supposed to be tough."

"You're a masochist, do you know that?"

"Of course I do. You've read my books haven't you?"

Gibbs grumbled something under his breath and started dressing his thumb. Kasey sat on the workbench and watched him work.

"You know I could have done that for you." Kasey said once Gibbs had finished. He stood and positioned himself in front of Kasey, nudging her legs open with his own.

"I know you could, but like I said earlier, you're a masochist."

"And you're a wuss." Kasey reached up and linked her hands behind Gibbs' neck, pulling him down for a kiss. As their kiss became more heated Kasey crossed her legs behind Gibbs' back and pulled him closer to her. Gibbs pulled away with a moan.

"If you carry on like that we're never going to get dinner."

"I can live with that." Kasey nuzzled the side of his neck, pausing only to nip his earlobe.

"Ow." Gibbs jerked back. "Right, that's it you little menace, upstairs. Now."

"No." Kasey pouted and stuck her tongue out at Gibbs. "Make me."

"You asked for it." Gibbs picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Kasey screamed and slapped his bottom, trying to get him to put her down. "You can squeal all you want little lady, it's not going to do you any good. And if you keep on slapping me like that you're going to be in even more trouble."

He marched up the stairs with Kasey still over his shoulder. He resisted the urge to take a bite out of her juicy behind which was level with his mouth. He took her in to the living room and dumped her on the sofa.

"Really? The sofa? I thought you were taking me to bed caveman style?" Kasey stretched out like a cat, pushing her breasts up higher so that Gibbs could't help but see that her nipples were trying to escape from the cloth. He leant over her and kissed her forehead.

"I promised you dinner and dinner is what you're going to get." He stood up and winked at her. "For now anyway."

"Oh my God, that was so good." Kasey put her plate on the coffee table, laid back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Glad you liked it." Gibbs lent over and kissed Kasey on the nose. She snuggled into him and he pulled her even closer, kissing the top of her forehead.

"How's your thumb?"

"It's working. I notice you asked me after you had me slaving over a hot fire to cook you your steak. Or rather to introduce your steak to the fire for five seconds. I have no idea how you can eat it like that."

"It tastes good. You should try it."

"I'll stick to eating cooked meat rather than raw meat."

Kasey opened her eyes and stretched, hitting her hand on the headboard.

"Ow. Jeez. What the hell?"

"Easy there tiger." Gibbs looped his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled.

"Hmm that feels goooooood. I guess I fell asleep on you last night?"

"You did, about halfway through the movie. When you started snoring I figured I'd better put you to bed."

Kasey rolled on to her back and elbowed Gibbs in the ribs.

"I'll have you know I do not snore."

"Well you were doing a damn good impression of it earlier. The walls were shaking."

"You. Are. Horrible. What time is it anyway?"

"Just after 6am."

"Shouldn't you be in work by now?"

"Rather be here with you."

"I can live with that." Kasey rolled over on to her side and snuggled into Gibbs' side. She threw her arm across his chest and snuggled in to his side. He leant down and kissed her on the top of her head. 'Mmmmmm."

"Ssh, go back to sleep."

When Kasey woke a couple of hours later the other side of the bed was cold. She rolled over to pull Gibbs' pillow towards her, wanting to inhale the scent of him again. A piece of paper crinkled under her hand. She lifted it up, squinting without her glasses on.

_There__'__s__coffee__in__the__pot__and__food__in__the__fridge.__Call__me__when_

_ you wake up._

_ Jethro_

Kasey picked her glasses off the bedside table, threw on one of Gibbs' t-shirts and padded downstairs and into the kitchen. Just as Gibbs has said there was coffee in the pot. Kasey poured herself a huge mug of coffee, loaded it with sugar and looked in the fridge for something to eat. The fridge didn't offer much hope. All that was in there was beer and some leftovers from last night. Laughing to herself Kasey walked through to the living room and flopped on to the sofa. She folded her legs under her and picked up her handbag from the floor. She dug out her cellphone. She had three missed calls from Gibbs.

"Jethro, 3 missed calls?"

"I was one missed call away from coming to check up on you."

"What has got you so worried Jethro?" She heard him sighing before he answered her. "Bad case?"

"One of the worst for a long while."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing it Kase. Actually there is one more thing you could do for me."

"Name it."

"Be at my place when I get home tonight."

"That is something I will be happy to do. I might even cook if you're lucky."

"Thank you Kase."

"You're welcome Jethro. Be safe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"I don't care what you think Leon, he needs to know and I'm going to tell him."

"There are a thousand reasons why you can't tell him Kasey and you know each and very one of them."

"I can't lie to him. I won't lie to him." Kasey paced the length of Director Vance's office gesticulating madly.

"You have no choice. If you tell him you put him in danger."

"And if I don't? He's still in danger. The only difference is that he won't know about it."

"You knew what the stipulations were when you signed up Kasey. You can't change your mind now just because you think you've found someone special."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Leon."

"No, you're not a child now Kasey but when we first met you were. I admire how you've put your life back together. You paid your dues to us and we are grateful but you know as well as I do that you cannot say anything to him. Not now Kasey and not ever."

Kasey stopped pacing and slumped into a chair opposite Leon. When he looked at her face he could see that there were tears in her eyes. In all the years he had known Kasey, he was pretty sure he had never seen her cry before.

"You really feel that much for him Kasey?"

"I do. I can't explain it Leon but there's just something about him. He makes me feel safe when he puts his arms around me, like nothing can ever happen to me. That's not a feeling I'm used to but I like it."

"Kasey, I'm just asking you to hold off for a little while. Think it over. Give it another couple of days and come back to me. If you still think you need to tell him then I'll try to help you find a way to do it. It won't be easy but we can give it a try."

"That's all I want Leon, your help."

oOoOoOo

"We caught a fresh one boss. Up at Norfolk." Dinozzo yelled into his phone as he ran towards the elevator.

"We've only just put one to bed Dinozzo." Gibbs had been asleep on his sofa ever since Kasey left his place this morning.

"Yeah boss. I know boss but I figured you'd want in on this one."

"Why's that Dinozzo?"

"Cos it involves Kasey boss." Gibbs sat bolt upright, fear rising in his chest. With shaking hands he put the phone on speaker and put it on the coffee table in front of him. He reached for his shoes before saying anything. "Boss? You still there boss?"

"Yeah Dinozzo. Is she hurt?"

"Don't know boss. I was there when the report came in and heard her name mentioned so i grabbed it before it went to another team."

"Find out Dinozzo and call me back. I'll meet you there asap."

Gibbs pocketed his phone and picked up his go-bag and headed out of the door. His mind was racing. What the hell was Kasey doing at Norfolk? As far as he could remember she had said she was going to meet her editor today. Throwing his car in to drive he peeled away from his house hoping that Kasey wasn't hurt.

oOoOoOo

"Where is she? Where the hell is she?" Gibbs charged out of the NCIS truck and headed straight for the first cop who got in his way. He grabbed the young man by his shoulders and shook him. "Kasey Summers, where is she?"

"O-o-over there s-s-ir." The young cop pointed to his left and Gibbs took off again. When he got past the commotion he saw Kasey sitting on a bench with a young female officer next to her. She had been crying. There was make up all down her face and she held a tissue in her hand. Her left side was covered in blood. He rushed straight to her and knelt in front of her.

"Kase, Kasey, are you ok?" Kasey threw her arms around Gibbs and started to sob. "It's ok baby. Ssh it's ok."

Gibbs nodded at the female officer and she walked away. He got up from his knees and sat on the bench next to Kasey. He took hold of her hand and waited for her sobs to subside.

"You're going to have to tell me what happened Kasey but first we're going to need your clothes. So, how about I take you back to the lab, we can get you out of these clothes, let Abs take a few photos and then you can have a nice hot shower. Ok sweetie?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will baby, of course I will." Gibbs put his arm around Kasey's shoulders and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head. "Ok, let me get you comfortable in the car. I need to have a word with Dinozzo but I will be right back."

Gibbs helped Kasey to his Charger, put her in the front seat then went to find Dinozzo.

"Dinozzo, what we got?"

"Not a great deal boss. Ducky says it was a single gun shot wound to the head execution style. He didn't stand a chance. Would have been dead in seconds."

"We have a name yet?"

"Wallet says he's called Phillip Tremor, Colonel Phillip Tremor."

"What he was doing with Kasey."

"She ok boss?"

"She'll get there Dinozzo."

"She said anything useful?"

"She's not said anything at all yet Dinozzo. I'm talking her back to the yard, get her processed and find out what happened. I want you to run with the scene Dinozzo. I want answers."

"Yes boss. Anything you say boss." Dinozzo mock saluted Gibbs as he walked away. Ziva and McGee stood staring at Gibbs' back.

"Did he just leave a crime scene before it was processed?" asked McGee.

"Wow, he must really have the heat for this girl."

"Hots for the girl Ziva, hots for the girl."

"Oi, the pair of you. Get back to work." Dinozzo shouted.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs led Kasey into the shower room where Abby was waiting. Kasey hadn't said much in the car on the way over. She spent most of the time staring out of the window while Gibbs stroked her knee and tried to say soothing things. This kind of thing didn't come easily to him but he was trying his best. Every now and then he would hear a hitch in her breathing but she seemed to be keeping herself together.

"Hey there sweetie," said Abby. "come on. Let me sort you out."

Kasey let herself be pulled further into the room by Abby.

"Gibbs, scoot. Scadaddle. You need to go away now."

"I can't Abs. I said I wouldn't leave her."

Abby went to Gibbs and started to push him out of the door. "She'll be fine with me Gibbs. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do Abs but I promised her."

"I will look after her Gibbs. Trust me. Now go and shout at Dinozzo or Ziva while I help her out here. Work off some of that aggression and tension. We'll be in my lab when you come back."

"Abs..." Gibbs' voice was thick with emotion.

"Go Gibbs. She'll be fine."

oOoOoOo

"Jethro, a word." Director Vance appeared before Gibbs had chance to get out of the office.

"I'm in the middle of something Leon."

"I know you are Gibbs and that's what I want to talk to you about. Don't make me ask you again."

Gibbs held back the curse that was on the tip of his tongue and meekly followed the Director in to his office. He stopped in front of the desk with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What's going on here Leon?"

"Where's Kasey?"

"She's with Abby giving up her clothes and having a shower."

"I don't want you talking to her with the rest of the team present. When she is ready I want you to bring her up to me and we'll talk to her in here."

"Ok," Gibbs sat down in a chair and rubbed the back of his head. "and why would I want to do that Leon?"

"All will become clear once we've talked to Kasey. I can't tell you anything more till then."

"The hell you can't Leon. You don't have to be an investigator to realise there's something going on here and I want to know what it is."

"And you'll find out in here when Kasey is ready. Go and find me some leads before that happens Jethro."

"Leon?"

"Don't make me give you a direct order Jethro."

"No Director. Of course not Director."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Director Vance, what are you doing here?" Abby jumped up from her seat and ran over to the Director.

"I've come for Kasey Miss Scuito. Where is she?"

"Well she's through there Director but…"

"Spit it out Miss Scuito."

"Well it's just, does Gibbs know you're taking her? Where are you taking her sir?"

"I'm taking her to my office and yes, Gibbs does know where to find her."

Vance walked through the automatic doors and found Kasey sat on the floor hugging Bert the farting hippo. She looked up when she heard the doors open and squeezed the hippo causing him to emit a loud noise.

"Wow that thing is really loud." Vance knelt down next to Kasey and took her hand. "Well kiddo, you wanted to tell him and it looks like you're gonna get the chance."

"What?" Kasey's head shot up. "Why do I need to do that? You don't think this is anything to do with my past do you?"

"Kasey, the person you were with was shot from a great distance straight between the eyes. Now you tell me if that's a sniper shot and how many people in the world do you think could make that shot? And then from those people, how many do you know who have a grudge against you?"

Big fat tears fell down Kasey's face as the realization that she was responsible for this death. Vance stood and pulled Kasey to her feet.

"Come on kiddo. Gibbs is on his way back in to the office."

oOoOoOo

Gibbs came in to the Director's office to find Kasey curled up on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hands and Vance sat to her right.

"Hey Kase, you ok?" Kasey's eyes didn't stray from the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Sit down Gibbs. There's something you need to hear and you're not going to like it."

"Leon, I've spent most of the past couple of hours trying to figure out how come I'm so confused and do you know what? I've come to the conclusion that I don't like being confused. So someone is going to have to spit it out and let me know what the hell is going on."

"Sit down Jethro. Please." Kasey reached up and pulled Gibbs down in to the chair by his hand. "Trust me, you're going to want to be sat down for this. Leon, would you mind?" Vance walked over to his desk.

"Kase, you're scaring me now." Gibbs reached forward and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Whatever you have to tell me it's fine."

"I am the reason Phillip is dead."

"No, Kase, you're not."

"Jethro, you're gonna have to listen to all of the story before you make that decision."

"Ok," Gibbs leant back in the chair and folded his arms. "I'm listening."

"My name isn't Kasey Summers. Well my name at the moment is Kasey Summers but the name I was born with was Natasha Patrushev."

"Patrushev, as in the Russian criminal overlord who has evaded capture for over 30 years?"

"Yes, that Patrushev."

"There was a rumour one of his daughters had defected to America but it was never substantiated."

"It wasn't supposed to be substantiated. I was supposed to disappear. New name, new identity, somewhere off the grid. Leon was sent to escort me out of the country. It wasn't easy but we managed to get out. I was off grid for years but then…"

"Then your novels became a success and you were catapulted into the public eye."

"Not at first. My books were written under a pen name. My publishers, editors and agent knew that they had to keep my identity a secret but there was one reporter who wouldn't let it lie. He wrote an article but couldn't sell it on this side of the pond so he somehow managed to find a way to get it to my father. My father sent me a friendly warning; just to let me know that he knew where I was. But the warning also came with another message; keep my head down, don't mention my family in any way and he would leave me alone. I thought that maybe he had just gone a bit soft in his old age or something but….."

"But what?"

"Well what happened over the next couple of months makes me think he had something planned all along. I left Russia 10 years ago. The deal was for myself and my baby sister to defect together but it all went wrong. I had to make a choice between leaving Petra behind or staying behind myself."

"So you left?"

"I did and it was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever done but I always thought that I could get her out later. I think I had this mad idea in my head that I could sweep in and whisk her out of the life and that she was be grateful and I couldn't find her. I couldn't get any information about her from any of my sources. I've tried for the past 10 years to get to her but I always hit a brick wall. Until about three months ago when I received an encrypted email. I recognised the encryption from when I was ini Russia."

"Why did you open it?"

"Because I hoped that it would be from Petra."

"And was it?"

"It was. I was so happy Jethro." Kasey lent forward and tried to take Gibbs' hands in hers but he moved them out of reach. Confused, Kasey carried on. "I'd been waiting for this for 10 years. Anyway, it essentially came down to this. Petra wanted out; she wanted to join me here so I tried to put a plan into action to get her here. Phillip was my contact. He was going to help me bring her over here."

"And now he's got a bullet in his brain?" Gibbs stood and started to pace in front of Kasey.

"Yeah, exactly. And the chances are that I'm back on my father's most-wanted list."

"So you'll understand how we need to place Kasey in protective custody." Vance joined Kasey back on the sofa.

"My place?" Gibbs asked.

"What? No. Not your place. Leon don't be so ridiculous. Keep me in a cell until this is sorted. I really don't care but I am not going to put Jethro in any more danger than he may already be."

"In case you haven't already noticed Kasey, I can take damn good care of myself."

"Jethro, this isn't a case of you being able to look after yourself. These people are not normal people. They will kill you in the blink of an eye. There are protection details who are there for this kind of situation aren't there Leon? Put me with one of those."

"Jethro?" Vance knew there was no point arguing with Gibbs when he was in this kind of mood but he figured he should ask for Kasey's sake.

"She stays with me Leon. Kasey, you know you will be as safe as you possibly can be when you're with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not something happening to me that I'm bothered about Jethro, it's something happening to you. Please just let someone else do this."

"Kasey, no one else is going to do this. That's my job and I'm going to do it no matter what you say."

"Looks like I don't have much choice then."

"No you don't."

"Ok so that's all sorted. Gibbs, take Kasey back to your house. You can command the case from there. Leave Dinozzo in charge here. He can cope with that."

"Jethro, can you give me a minute with Leon before we leave?"

"I'll see you downstairs Kasey."

Gibbs left the office.

"He didn't take that as well as it appeared on the surface did he?"

"He's gonna be simmering under there Kasey. When all this is over and done with he's gonna have some questions for 's if he can wait that long."

"Leon, you know him better than I do. Have I just killed whatever relationship we were beginning to have because I lied to him?"

"Kasey, I think he's gonna understand why you lied to him in the first place. I think the thing that is going to make or break your relationship with Gibbs is how honest you are going to be with him over the next few days."

"So you're saying tell him everything? There is only one person in the world who knows absolutely everything Leon."

"And I've kept it to myself for the past 10 years Kasey. I'm not about to tell anyone anything now. But my advice, if you want to keep Gibbs, you'll tell him everything."

"That's kind of what I was afraid of."

oOoOoOo

Tony, McGee and Ziva were all stood in front of the plasma screen discussing the information they had gleaned so far. Tony pulled a picture of Kasey up on the screen.

"So, thanks to the confidential files Director Vance supplied us with, we know that the little novelist in our midst is really a trained assassin defector from Russia. A bit like you Ziva, just a different country."

"That would explain why I used to like her."

"Used to Ziva?"

"She has put Gibbs in danger by keeping this from him. For that I am not a fan of hers."

'What I really want to know is, how come a Russian defector who was present when a marine is shot dead isn't in the interrogation room right now with Gibbs staring at her and giving her the silent treatment? Rhetorical question Agents, I think we all know the answer."

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Because I don't think it's necessary. And Dinozzo, because I'm the boss."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The journey to Gibbs' house was a quite one. Kasey didn't know if it was because he was annoyed with her for lying to him or if he was annoyed because he was babysitting her when he should be out looking for the person who shot Phillip. The fact that they were intertwined didn't really occur to Kasey as she followed him silently in to his house. Even though she had been here many times before, this time it felt different as soon as she walked through the door. Gibbs threw his bag on the floor and walked through to the kitchen. Kasey stood in the living room, not really knowing if she should sit down or follow him.

"You hungry?" he shouted from the kitchen.

'Not really." Kasey walked into the kitchen and lent against the counter.

"You gotta eat Kase." Kasey didn't answer. She took the can of soda Gibbs offered her and walked back in to the living room. She sat on the sofa and pulled her legs up to her. Reaching to her right she grabbed one of Gibbs' pillows and cuddled it to her chest. "What's going on Kase?"

"What do you mean, what's going on? Really, have you gone mad? Today hasn't exactly been a good day. Phillip was shot when he sat right next to me, I've had to come to the realization that my family is probably behind it and I've had to tell you, the guy that I'm crazy about, that I've been lying to you since I met you and you ask me what's going on? Jesus Christ Jethro. And….." Kasey carried on without letting Gibbs get a word in. "and…..as soon as you found out what had been going on you distanced yourself. I could see it in your eyes. Do you know what? I'm beginning to think I should have just taken my chances on my own. If they're going to kill me, then they're going to kill me. You won't be able to stop then. I won't be able to stop them. And if you get caught in the crossfire you're going to be killed too."

"Ok, let's get a couple of things straight here now that you've paused for breath and I've managed to get a word in. No, today hasn't been a good day. It's been a shitty day on so many different levels. And yes, from the limited amount of information we have in front of us, it would seem that this is linked to you and your family. But there is one thing I am 100 percent sure about is that neither of us are going to end this in the body bag. I have no intention of letting anything happening to you and I sure as hell don't want anything to happen to me."

"The things you left out speak volumes about this situation." Kasey stood and threw the pillow on to the couch. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to have a shower because I still feel really really dirty."

oOoOoOo

When Kasey got to the top of the stairs she could smell the steaks cooking over the fire. Steak was always his food of choice. The last thing Kasey wanted was to have a cosy meal with Gibbs staring at her but not speaking. But, she figured, she'd have to get it over and done with at some point so she might as well do it sooner rather than later.

The table was set for two and if Gibbs was thinking about whatever danger there might be coming for the pair of them, he wasn't showing it.

"Feel better?" he put the steaks on to two plates and pulled out a chair for her.

"Oh yeah cos a shower has just washed all my problems away."

"Kase, just relax. You know we can handle this situation."

"That's not the bit I'm worried about Jethro."

"So what are you worried about Kase?"

"At some point you're going to want to know exactly who I am and what has been going on."

"And that frightens you more than people coming after you with guns?"

"Guns I can handle. I've been handling them since I was a child. This, whatever is going on with you and I, I can't handle."

"What do you want Kase?"

"I want you to be mad at me. I want you to shout at me. I want you to show me that you have at least one ounce of feeling for me."

"I am mad at you Kase. You kept a lot from me; things you should have told me when we first met and I'm guessing that there's a lot more out there that you need to tell me soon but Kase, none of that can change how I feel about you. I am probably gonna shout at you some time too Kase but no matter what I do or say or how it looks on the surface, my feelings for you aren't going to change."

"You say that now but…."

"Kase, seriously, stop worrying about this. Eat your food; drink you beer and we'll talk about this later."

oOoOoOo

"How did you know that the person mailing you was definitely Petra?"

Kasey was curled up against Gibbs on the sofa. She had been staring into the fire for the past thirty minutes. Gibbs had thought he was going to let her start talking on her own but when she didn't he had to ask the question.

"The things she told me were almost identical to my childhood. Things no one else could have known unless they'd been through it before. My father obviously didn't feel the need to change his parenting methods even after I defected."

"What happened?"

"History repeated itself. Nikolai had been my fathers' right hand man since I was a small child and he was getting restless waiting for my father to retire so my father had to find ways to appease him. Nikolai likes his women young, technically when they're still girls."

"How old were you?"

Kasey moved away from Gibbs and pulled her legs up against chest. Gibbs reached out to take her hand but she pulled it away before he could touch her. He sat back on the sofa and gave her the space she obviously needed.

"14." her voice was little more than a whisper. "I was back from boarding school for the summer and was working with Nikolai. My father had decided that I needed to step up my training so we were working on hand-to-hand combat. Nikolai was making me very uncomfortable so I went to my father."

"And what did he do?"

"He laughed and frogmarched me to Nikolai's room, pushed me through the door and walked away."

"Kase…"

"And when Petra told me my father was doing the same to her my heart broke and I knew that I'd do anything I needed to do to get her out of there before he did any more damage to her."

"So what does your gut tell you Kase? Was she telling you the truth, were they using her as bait or is she part of the whole thing?"

"I don't know Jethro. She was young when I left and I have no idea what happened to her or how she turned out. I don't know if she resented me for leaving or if she really is desperate and wants a new life or if she hates me so much she will happily kill me."

"Your gut Kasey."

"Jethro my gut tells me that my sister is coming here to kill me."

"So that's the premise we'll work with."

Gibbs reached over and pulled Kasey towards him. She tried protesting but he ignored her and held her close. It didn't take long before Kasey dissolved in to floods of tears.

oOoOoOo

"Boss, you need to come back here and see this."

"Dinozzo just tell me over the phone."

"Sorry boss, no can do. Director Vance says you have to be here in person for this one."

"Oh for Gods sake. Be there as soon as I can Dinozzo."

Gibbs turned and looked at Kasey's sleeping form on the sofa. It had taken over one hour for her to calm down and stop crying and Gibbs had held her for the entire time. When she stopped crying he carried on holding her and she fell asleep in his arms. No matter what she had or hadn't told him and what she had or hadn't done in her previous life he couldn't deny that she held his heart more than he had expected her to. He knelt down next to her and stroked her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes. The smile she gave him before she remembered what was happening made his heart hurt. No matter what, the pair of them were getting through this alive. What happened after that would require some serious discussion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kasey stepped out of the cubicle and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Ziva still stood where she had left her, just inside the door. Kasey could feel the disapproving look from Ziva burning into her neck.

"If you've got something you want to say to me Ziva please go ahead."

The washroom door opened and Abby walked through. She looked from Ziva to Kasey and back again.

"Kasey was just inquiring if we have anything we want to say to her Abby?"

"Well there are a couple of things that spring to mind." Abby looked glum; nothing like her usual bubbly self.

Kasey sighed, dried off her hands and turned to face the pair of them. She crosses her arms defensively over her chest.

"Go ahead. You might as well get it over with."

"You've put Gibbs in danger. You're still putting him in danger. We don't like that." Abby walked over to Kasey before continuing. "I thought you were my friend but all the time we spent together and you weren't being truthful at all. You're not the person I know. And you're not the person Gibbs knows either."

"I'm still the same person I always have been Abby. I couldn't tell you about my past. I couldn't tell anyone. You should know that. I don't want Gibbs in danger any more than you do. I've tried to walk away but he won't let me. He knows that the only way to get the person who shot Mark is to see this out to the end and he won't let go until he's done that. He's stubborn Abs, you know that."

"You could just go. You could just leave, go off with the witness protection people and leave Gibbs out of this. The danger would go with you."

"But Gibbs wouldn't catch his killer and that would haunt him."

"But he would be safe and we'd be back as a team."

"Do you agree with her Ziva?"

"I think that might be the best for the team. Gibbs can catch this killer without you Kasey."

"That doesn't necessarily mean it will be any safer for him you know? If I go I mean. He could still end up being a target. At least with me here there's a chance they'll leave him alone and focus on me."

"It's not a great enough chance." replied Ziva.

"I'll speak with the director. See if there's any chance of it happening."

Kasey started to walk out of the bathroom when Abby asked her another question.

"Do you love him?"

"I wouldn't have suggested leaving in the first place if I didn't Abs."

oOoOoOo

"I want out Leon." Kasey stood in front of the directors desk and tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"What do you mean you want out?"

"I want to be put into witness protection before anything happens to Gibbs. You know as well as I do that if they realise I care for him they'll use him against me. I should have gone as soon as Phillip was shot but he made me stay. Now I want to go regardless of what he wants."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Because I love him Leon and I couldn't live with myself if he got injured or killed and it was my fault."

"You know I didn't think you were capable of displaying human emotions when I first met you Kasey. Yes you wanted to escape your father but he had trained you well. When I looked in your eyes they were dead. They're not so different now but when I see you with Gibbs they are full of life; they sparkle. You're going to lose that if you go."

"I've already lost it Leon. He doesn't look at me the way he used to. He doesn't laugh with me like he used to or touch me like he did. I've lost him Leon and now I want to save him."

"I'll see what I can do. Go down to the conference room and wait for me to find you. I'll keep Gibbs away from you until I know what's happening."

"Thanks Leon."

"Kasey, for what it's worth he still feels for you, he's just hurting. But I think you're doing the right thing. You've come a long way in 10 years kiddo."

oOoOoOo

"Where the hell is she Leon?" Gibbs stormed into the Directors office without knocking and bellowed the question at him.

"She's gone Jethro."

"That much I know Leon. I want to know where she's gone to."

"I can't tell you, you know that."

Gibbs fell down in to a chair and rested his head in his hands. He rubbed his face twice and sat back.

"Why? Why did she go Leon?"

"She's trying to protect you Jethro. She loves you and she knows that she's putting you in danger. She wants you safe and if that means leaving you here then she was prepared to do it."

"Damn it Leon I told her not to do that. I told her I'd protect her no matter what. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her."

"You know who her family is Gibbs. You know what they've done in the past. There was a very good chance you couldn't have saved her if it came down to it."

"There was no chance I wouldn't have been able to keep her safe Leon."

"Jethro…."

"Do you know where she is Leon?"

"I'm sorry Jethro, I have no idea. That's the way it's supposed to be."

Gibbs stood and walked towards the door.

"Well then it looks like I'll have to find her myself."

"Jethro."

"You gonna try and stop me Leon?"

"I know better than that. Be careful Gibbs."

Gibbs left the Directors office and jogged down the stairs to where the rest of his team sat.

"All of you. Abby's lab. Now." Ziva, Tony and McGee looked at each other but none of them moved. "I said now." barked Gibbs loud enough to make others in the office stop and stare.

None of them said a word as they travelled down to see Abby but each of them knew that the next few minutes weren't going to be pleasant.

"Abby, stop what you're doing. We've got something to sort out here."

"Gibbs I'm in the middle….." Abby's sentence trailed off when she saw Ziva shaking her head furiously behind Gibbs.

Gibbs faced his team and took a deep breath.

"Kasey has gone but then again I figure that some of you or all of you know that. What I want to know is what was said to her, by whom and why. And then, once you've told me what the hell you thought you were doing, we're going to try and find her before the Russians find her because you all know that we are better equipped to look after her than the Feds ever will be."

"Gibbs, I….we…." Abby started. She looked petrified.

"Gibbs, it was my fault," Ziva took a step towards Gibbs and sent a warning look towards Abby. "we, that is I thought that she was putting you in unnecessary danger by staying here so I asked her if she thought that was the best course of action. Obviously she thought leaving would keep you safe."

"I don't want you involved in this case in any way, shape or form David. I will deal with you once we have found her. The rest of you, upstairs. Find out where she went and where she is now. I don't care how you do it I just want it done."

Tony and McGee fled the room as soon as they could. Ziva and Abby stayed where they were.

"I know that both of you were involved in this. Ziva I can kinda understand but Abby, I really expected more from you."

"Gibbs, I…"

"Later Abby. Just help find her."

oOoOoOo

"Boss, I've spoken to the Witness Protection people and they're not giving up her location. They say we need a warrant to find out that information."

"Did you press them Dinozzo?"

"Of course I did boss but no matter what I tried they still won't give me anything."

"McGee?"

"Yeah boss?"

"What you got?"

"Well the cell number we have for Kasey is off the grid. Don't know whether she turned it off or if it was taken off her."

"Do you know who is accompanying her?"

"No boss, we couldn't get that information either."

"Try again Dinozzo."

"Ah boss, I don't think he'll have to." McGee spoke up but didn't look up from his screen. "The last incoming call to Kasey's cell phone came from a blocked number but I've managed to trace it to this guy," he put the picture up on the plasma screen. "one Simon Foster."

"And?"

"Well boss, he works for the Witness Protection Service."

"Trace it McGee."

"Already am doing boss. Just waiting for the coordinates to come through."

"Do it quicker McGee."

"Can't do it any quicker boss really… shutting up now boss."

"Dinozzo, you're with me. McGee, call me when you have those coordinates."

"Where we going boss?"

"Out DInozzo, we're going out."

oOoOoOo

"Boss really, I mean we could be going in totally the wrong direction. Wouldn't it make more sense to stay central?"

"You questioning me Dinozzo?"

"No boss. Never boss. Wouldn't even think of it boss."

Gibbs' cell phone rang. He threw it at Dinozzo.

"Answer it and put it on speaker."

"Boss, it's McGee, got those coordinates for you." McGee read off a list of numbers. "That's the Sands Motel."

Dinozzo squealed as Gibbs threw the car around 180 degrees.

"Told you we'd be going in the wrong direction boss."

"You say something there Dinozzo?"

"No boss. Never boss."

"Get McGee to find out what room they're in and then get him and David to meet us there too."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. This work is entirely a piece of fiction.

Chapter ten

Gibbs and Dinozzo were already in the car park when McGee and David arrived.

"Room 21 boss." said McGee as he headed towards Gibbs. "Round the corner to the right."

"McGee, Ziva you go round and approach from the left. Dinozzo, you're with me from the right."

All four of them drew their guns on the approach to the motel room door. Gibbs felt sick when he realised that the door was ajar and there was no noise coming from the room. He nodded to Ziva to take point and she burst through the room. The others followed quickly. It didn't take long to see that the room was empty of anyone living at least. Two dead men were on the floor; one next to the bed, one in the doorway to the bathroom. Both had gunshot wounds to the head and neither of them were holding their firearms.

"Recognise the guy by the bed McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Simon Foster boss; Witness Protection Service.

"This one is called Michael Smith Gibbs. Also Witness Protection Service."

"Goddamn it." Gibbs kicked the doorframe on his way out through the door.

Ziva, McGee and Dinozzo looked at each other.

"I'm not going after him." said McGee. "He frightens me when he's like that."

"Don't look at me Tony. I am not his most favorite person at the moment."

"Aw jeez. McGee get Ducky out here and start processing the scene. I will man up and go and talk to Gibbs." Dinozzo took a deep breath in and walked out of the door after Gibbs.

Gibbs was sat on a bench a couple of rooms down. Dinozzo sat next to him. Gibbs had his phone in his hand.

"I know her phone is switched off but I had to try."

"I know boss."

"Where is she Dinozzo?"

"I really have no idea boss. You know her better than the rest of us. What are the chances she could have got away without being hurt? I mean, it must have been the Russians who came after her right?"

"Boss, you need to see this." McGee came running up to the pair of them. He had a plastic evidence bag in his hand. He thrust it towards Gibbs and stood back with a smug smile on his face. Dinozzo looked at him questioningly.

"Dinozzo, you're in charge. Process the scene. Keep me informed if you find anything important. Tim," Gibbs gave McGee the evidence bag back. "thank you."

"Where are you going boss?"

"Taking a little personal time Dinozzo."

Dinozzo stood and watched his boss run towards his car. He turned to McGee.

"McKnowItAll, what did you show him?" He snatched the bag from McGee. "Oh God. I'm surprised he didn't kiss you McWellDone."

"Yup, I am da man."

"More like you are da idiot McStupid."

oOoOoOo

Gibbs drew his firearm as he entered through the front door which wasn't locked. He did a quick cursory sweep of the ground floor before heading down in to the basement. He still didn't know whether there would just be one person hiding down there or whether there'd be a party waiting to meet him. He knew he was taking a chance leaving the rest of his team behind and going in to a situation blind and he knew that if one of his team did this then they'd be in trouble but he had always trusted his gut and he wasn't about to stop now.

He saw her as soon as he turned the corner at the bottom of the basement stairs. She was huddled under his workbench with a gun in her hand. He had to admit that if he didn't know the layout of the room as well as he did he wouldn't have spotted her until it was too late.

"Kase." He knelt down in front of her and pulled her out towards him. She had been crying and she was trembling. He pulled her in to a sitting down hug and she hung on tight. "It's ok sweetheart."

Kase pushed him away and scooted back towards the workbench. When she hit it she pulled herself upright and started pacing around the basement.

"It's not though is it? They could be on their way here already. They could know where I am and now you're here and I am so glad that you are but I've just put you back in the line of fire and that's the reason I went in the first place cos I didn't want you to get hurt but when I ran from the motel I didn't know where else to go and the only place I've ever felt truly safe is here with you and I knew you'd understand the note if you found it I mean it's not like I could hide it in plain sight and let anyone see it cos…" Kase stopped mid-sentence and dropped to her knees. She was having trouble breathing.

"Ok Kase, you have to calm down now and listen to me." Gibbs rubbed her back as he spoke to her. "You are not making me be anywhere I don't want to be. I told you I was going to look after you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. No one is going to hurt you while I'm with you. Do you hear me? We are going to be fine. We're going to get through this together and it's going to be fine."

"Touching but so very very misguided." Gibbs reached for his gun. "I don't think so Agent Gibbs. You know better than that. Take it out of the holster and throw it towards me. Now on your knees and put your hands behind your head." Gibbs complied with Nikolai's request.

Nikolai came down the stairs with his gun trained on Gibbs. He pulled out a stool and sat on it.

"Nikolai let Jethro go. It's me you want not him." Nikolai stood up and crossed to Kasey in two strides. He reached out and hit her with the back of his hand. She fell to her side with a small cry. Gibbs started towards her. Nikolai turned and pointed his gun at his forehead.

"Do not give me the satisfaction of killing you so soon Agent Gibbs. Stay where you are. Move again and you are dead and I'm sure poor little Natasha will not want that on her conscience."

Gibbs sat back down but didn't put his hands back behind his head. Kasey got to her knees and wiped the blood from her face. Nikolai pulled her up by her hair and pushed her towards Gibbs. He caught her and pulled her down towards him.

"Natasha, there is someone here I think you would like to see again."

Kasey looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. A woman came down the stairs and walked to Nikolai's side.

"The perimeter is secure Nikolai."

"Thank you Petra my sweet." Nikolai curled his hand around Petra's neck and kissed her deeply. "Petra, is there anything you would like to say to your sister before you kill her and the man she obviously loves so deeply?"

"I have no sister and I have nothing to say to the woman here. We are wasting time Nikolai. His people will be here eventually."

"Relax child, we have plenty of time for what I have planned for us all."

"And what would that be Nikolai?" Kasey stood and walked towards Nikolai. "What exactly are you planning to do? Why are you here?"

Petra grabbed hold of Kasey's arm and twisted it up her back. Gibbs heard a pop as Kasey's shoulder popped out of it's joint and Kasey fell to the floor with a scream. Petra stood over her sister and whispered in her ear.

"Did you really think that I wanted to get back in touch with you after you had left me in that place? You left me behind Natasha. You are the reason I am who I am and you are the reason we are here. You knew your end of the bargain was to stay quiet and keep a low profile but you had to go your own way didn't you? Whether you meant to or not, you brought attention to our family. You haven't changed so much that people didn't recognise you and that undermined my father's hold of his empire. You left us no choice but when you decided to get in to bed with a NCIS agent you sped up our plans. My father has to show that he shows no mercy to his first born to regain his power."

Kasey got to her feet clutching her now dislocated shoulder. She stood in front of Petra who grabbed her arm and popped her shoulder back in. Kasey didn't make another sound. Nikolai moved his stool next to Gibbs and kept his gun trained on him. He tapped him on his head with his gun.

"You won't want to miss this Agent Gibbs. Natasha was a formidable student when she was younger, very bloodthirsty, and Petra has followed in her footsteps. I do believe she will do anything to try and keep you safe. She is stronger than she looks." Nikolai raised his voice so that Kasey could hear. "But make no mistake Agent Gibbs, if you move a muscle I will shoot you where you are." Gibbs opened his mouth to say something to Nikolai.

"Jethro, please. Just do me a favour and let me sort this out. Don't give him an excuse to do something stupid." Kasey walked over to Gibbs and knelt in front of him. Neither Nikolai or Petra made a move to stop her. Kasey leant towards him and whispered in his ear. "I love you Jethro and I will get you out of this. I thought I needed you to be strong for me but it turns out I can be strong enough for both of us. Please don't hate me for what you see."

"Ooh looks like this is going to be fun to watch Agent Gibbs. Lets just make sure you don't get yourself involved in this little cat fight." Nikolai pulled some duct tape from the workbench and strapped Gibbs' hands behind his back. "Is a shame we have no popcorn huh Agent Gibbs?" Nikolai laughed. Gibbs struggled against his restraints but couldn't get them loose. There was nothing he could do as he watched Kasey walk back towards Petra.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. This work is entirely a piece of fiction.

Chapter eleven

Kasey could see what Petra wanted in her eyes. She didn't need the words her baby sister spat at her as they were circling each other.

"You left me there and you knew what they would do to me. You knew he would take his frustration about you out on me. After you left I wasn't allowed to leave the compound until Nikolai started taking me out on training exercises. I didn't get the same private education you did. I don't speak with an English accent like you. I can't speak several foreign languages like you. I couldn't escape like you. You are the reason I am what I am and I hate you for it." Each sentence was punctuated with a punch from Petra. Some found their target, most didn't. Nikolai clapped his hands in glee. Kasey always had been best at hand-to-hand combat. For Petra it was the guns she found easier to use.

Kasey didn't try to reason with her sister or tell her how she had spent years of her life trying to track her down and get her out of there; to a life that she knew was better. Petra wouldn't hear what she was trying to say anyway so she might as well save her breath for the fight ahead. Kasey glanced over at Gibbs. He looked defeated. He had wanted to protect her and now there was nothing he could do to keep her safe. But Kasey noticed a small movement from behind his back. Nikolai was staring at the ensuing fight to notice what Gibbs was doing. Kasey smiled. He had to have a knife back there. She had no idea where it had come from but it was rule number nine.

"What are you smiling at?" Petra spat the words at Kasey.

Kasey said nothing and didn't even bother to try and dodge out of the way when Petra swung at her. Petra's fist connected with the side of Kasey's face and she went flying across the room. She slammed in to one of the workbenches with a sickening crunch but she came back up fighting with a metal pipe in her hands.

"You've spent too long listening to Nikolai. He never fought as dirty as I did. Thats why I always won."

Kasey turned and swung the metal pipe at Nikolai. She connected with his ribs, the force of the blow pushing him off his chair and on to the floor in front of Gibbs. Petra screamed and threw herself at Kasey. Kasey turned in time to see her sister hurtling towards her but could do little more than brace herself for the impact. Petra's weight sent the pair of them to the floor but Kasey was quicker to recover. She leapt to her feet just in time to see Gibbs break free of his bonds and grab some cuffs from underneath the workbench. She looked at him, mouthed the word 'gun' just before Petra came for her again. Petra had adopted Nikolai's fighting skills which mainly consisted of charging at his opponent and trying to knock them to the floor often enough to cause them damage. That was why Kasey always won. When she fought she used her brain.

Kasey braced herself for another fall but it still hurt when she went flying backwards with her sister in top of her. She hit her head on the floor as she went down. She braced her arms defensively, waiting for more blows from Petra but they didn't come. Instead when she opened her eyes she saw Petra stood in the centre of the room pointing her gun straight at Gibbs. He had got to his feet having restrained a now unconscious Nikolai.

"One move sister dear and I will shoot him." Petra said over her shoulder.

"Petra," Gibbs voice was loud and clear. "it's over. Nikolai isn't going to help you now. The only person in here who could possibly do that is stood behind you. You pointing a gun at me isn't going to help you now."

"I don't need him to help me Agent Gibbs. I only care about hurting her. I care about fulfilling my father's wishes and making sure she no longer brings dishonor on my family."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that Petra?" Kasey got to her feet and moved in to Petra's line of sight. "How exactly do you plan on stopping me from bringing dishonor on our family? Do you think killing me would do that? Really, do you actually think that I wouldn't have had an insurance policy in case anything happened to me?" Kasey moved in front of Gibbs and put her right hand behind her back. She took a step towards Petra.

"Stop. Don't try to get any closer." Petra's arms were beginning to shake and she was blinking furiously. Both Kasey and Gibbs knew that they had a limited amount of time before Petra snapped and did something that neither of them wanted.

Kasey reached her right arm out behind her and curled her fingers around the gun Gibbs put there. Kasey was both grateful that the situation was now even but sick that what happened in the next few minutes was going to be down to her.

"Petra, I know that you blame me for your life and I am sorry for that but there is nothing I can do about that now. Put down your gun and you'll get some sort of a deal and then maybe when you're out we might….."

"We might what sister, we might rekindle our relationship? I would rather die than betray my father."

"Our father."

"My father. He is no longer your father. He disowned you when you left us all. And now you are going to pay for your life. But not before I make you watch the man you love die."

Petra's arm straightened and Kasey could tell that she only had a split second to make the decision. Petra was going to shoot both of them if she didn't pull the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. This work is entirely a piece of fiction.

Chapter twelve

"Out. Everyone out." Gibbs stood at the open front door and gestured for everyone to leave.

"Boss?"

"Out Dinozzo. You've all done what you need to do and now I want you out."

"But boss, we need to take Kasey's statement."

"Yes Dinozzo. You can do that tomorrow. I'll bring her in. Right now I need you all to go."

Gibbs watched as his team traipsed out of his house and in to their waiting cars. He closed the door and, unusually for him, locked it behind him. He walked in to the living room where Kasey was curled up in the armchair. She had been like that since he had half-dragged, half-carried her out of the basement.

Gibbs knelt on the floor in front of her and took hold of her hands. She didn't look at him. She just carried on staring in to space. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. Kasey pushed his hands away and stood.

"Kase?"

"I want to go home."

"I'm not sue that's a good idea Kasey. I don't think you should be on your own right now."

"I don't want to be in this house Jethro. I cannot be in the same house where I murdered my sister." Kasey's voice was shrill with emotion and tears were coursing down her cheeks. "He's not going to leave me alone you know. I have killed his daughter and caused his second in command to be captured. I have brought nothing but dishonour on my family and he's going to come after me."

"All the more reason for you to be here where I can keep you safe."

"You don't understand at all do you? You haven't learnt anything about me since this all started. I don't need you to keep me safe. I was trained to kill people as soon as I could walk. I'm an expert in firearms and knives, not to mention hand-to-hand combat. I do not need you to keep me safe. Just like I didn't need you to protect me earlier. I could have faced them on my own. Things might have been…." Kasey broke in to sobs. Gibbs took a step towards her and she backed away. "Things might have been different if you had just let me sort this out on my own."

"So now it's all my fault? Do I need to remind you Kasey that I found you in the basement of my house? If you had wanted me to let you sort this out on your own then you wouldn't have brought this to my house." Gibbs didn't mean to shout at Kasey but he couldn't help it. It wasn't so much that she seemed to blame him for everything. He expected that really. She must be facing all sorts of emotions at the moment. What she had just been through wouldn't be easy on anyone.

"Yes Jethro, you found me in the basement of your house. Tactically your house was better than my own. I wanted to give myself a fighting chance. I didn't think you would figure out where I was so quickly. But that doesn't change the fact that I have just murdered my sister and you want me to stay in the house where it happened."

"If that's the way you feel." Gibbs unlocked the door and opened it for her. Kasey picked up her coat and her bag and stormed out of the house.

Gibbs watched Kasey stride to her car and climb in the door. He gave her five minutes to get a head start and then left to follow her.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs walked in to the office the next morning with two large coffees in his hand. He hadn't slept at all that night. He had spent the past eight hours in his car parked opposite Kasey's house. From what he could tell she hadn't slept at all either. He stayed until she got in her car to come to the Navy yard. He had tailed her until she was waved through security and then had gone home to shower and change.

Before Gibbs had the chance to put either of his coffees down Dinozzo pounced on him.

"Kasey is in the conference room boss and Director Vance asked for you to see him as soon as you arrive and…." Dinozzo fidgeted from one foot to the other.

"Spit it out Dinozzo. I am not in the mood for this."

"It's just that I thought you were bringing Kasey in this morning boss and, well, she arrived on her own and she looks like she got about as much sleep as you did and I was just wondering….." Gibbs glared at him. Dinozzo took a deep breath and plunged right in. "is everything ok boss?"

"Everything is fine Dinozzo and if it wasn't then you'd be the last to know."

Gibbs put one of his coffee on his desk and stalked up the stairs with the other in his hand. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Vance. He wanted to get the interview with Kasey over and done with and send her home for some sleep. He should get some sleep himself and then he may be in a better frame of mind to sort out whatever it was that was going on with him and Kasey.

As usual Gibbs walked in to Vance's office without knocking.

"Don't you ever knock?" Vance looked up from him paperwork.

"Surely you should know the answer to that one by now Leon?"

"That I know. What I don't know is what the hell happened yesterday."

Gibbs slumped into the chair opposite vance and put his coffee on the desk.

"You know what happened Leon. Kasey shot her sister and we have Nikolai in custody and on suicide watch."

"I know that Gibbs. What I want to know is how the hell did Kasey end up shooting Petra?"

"She had no choice Leon. It was Petra or Kasey."

"And how did she end up shooting her with your weapon?"

"I gave it to her."

"I thought as much."

"Leon it's not like I gave an untrained civillian a weapon. Kasey knew what to do with it."

"But the fact remains that you gave her your gun and she shot and killed a foreign national with it. You know what I have to do Jethro."

Gibbs shot to his feet, knocking his chair over.

"Leon you can't do that. You can't take me off this case. Kasey needs me working on it."

"No Jethro. What Kasey needs now is for you to be waiting for her when she comes out of here. She needs you to put your arms around her and tell her everything is going to be ok. What you need is to trust that your team can sort out this mess without you. I need your badge and your gun Jethro."

Gibbs threw his badge and gun on to Vance's desk and left the office without saying anything more. As he walked down the stairs towards his waiting team he made a decision. For once, he was going to do what he was told. He was going to hand the investigation over the Dinozzo and take Kasey home.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. This work is entirely a piece of fiction.

Chapter Thirteen

"Everything ok boss?" asked McGee. Gibbs ignored him and stopped at Dinozzo's desk.

"A word Dinozzo."

Without waiting for Tony to acknowledge him Gibbs stalked off towards the elevator. Dinozzo ran to join him. He was going to make a wise crack but when he got a proper look at Gibbs' face he caught his tongue just in time. The elevator opened and Gibbs walked in. He pressed the button to send the elevator down and, when it was moving, he pushed the stop button.

"Vance has suspended me. You are in charge of the investigation now Dinozzo so you had better make sure you do a damn good job."

"What? Boss? I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand Dinozzo. I am off the case. You are in charge. I'll wait while you talk to Kasey and when you're done I'm going to take her home and try and sort through this mess."

Gibbs set the elevator in motion again and, without saying another word walked out and went to his desk. Dinozzo stood in the elevator for a long while after Gibbs had got out. He didn't know whether to go and see Vance and find out what the hell was going on or whether to follow what Gibbs had said to him and carry on with the case. Shaking his head he pulled his shoulders up straight and headed out of the elevator.

"McGee, head down to see Abbey and help her out. Ziva, with me. We're going to talk to Kasey."

McGee stood transfixed, looking from Dinozzo to Gibbs and back again.

"McGee, is there something wrong with you hearing?" Dinozzo snapped.

"No boss, I mean Tony. Right on it."

McGee ran towards the elevator without looking back. Ziva followed Dinozzo towards the conference room leaving Gibbs looking forlorn at his desk.

oOoOoOo

When Kasey came out of the conference room her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Gibbs' heart felt like it was going to break seeing her in such a state.

"Kase."

"Tony, can you find someone to take me home?"

"Er, I think Gibbs is waiting to take you home."

"I'd rather he didn't thank you."

"Dinozzo, Ziva, leave." The pair of them skulked off but made sure they stayed close enough to watch what was going to happen.

"Kase, I am taking you home whether you like it or not and when we get there we're going to have a talk that we should have had a long time ago."

Kasey looked up at him, shook her head and walked towards the elevator. Gibbs turned to follow her.

"Make sure you do this right Dinozzo. Don't mess it up."

"Right boss."

Dinozzo and Ziva watched as Gibbs followed Kasey in to the elevator.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Ziva.

"I have no idea Ziva, absolutely no idea."

oOoOoOo

The ride to Kasey's house was done in complete silence. Kasey refused to look at Gibbs; instead choosing to stare out of the window. When Gibbs stopped the car she got out without saying a word. Once inside she headed for the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of bourbon.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Kasey downed the contents of her glass and turned to stare at Gibbs.

"Let's see shall we? In the past couple of days I have seen a friend shot as he was sat next to me, I have been turned on by people I thought were my friends, I went into witness protection and watched the two agents who were looking after me killed, I ran for my life to the man I was in love with and then ended up killing my sister so that she didn't kill him. Or me. I haven't slept in days. I feel like shit. I look even worse. All I want to do is have a bath and get some sleep but you're here and I get the feeling you're not going to go anywhere until we have the discussion you're planning. So, no Jethro, it's not too early."

Gibbs took a step towards Kasey but she held her hands up and backed away.

"Honestly Jethro, you are the most stubborn man I have ever met. I told you last night that I wanted to be on my own and yet you spent the night outside my house in your car. You followed me to the Navy yard this morning. You sent Dinozzo and Ziva in to de-brief me and then you practically frogmarch me out of the building."

"Ok, now I have had enough of this Kasey. You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not and then things are going to get back to normal here. The reason I sent Dinozzo and Ziva in to de-brief you is because Director Vance has suspended me for giving you my firearm. I didn't want them to talk to you. I wanted to do it. I wanted to make sure you were ok but I couldn't so I entrusted you to Dinozzo." Kasey opened her mouth to say something. "No Kasey, you have had your say plenty of times. You're going to listen to me now."

Kasey carried the bottle of bourbon and her glass over to the table and sat down in the chair. Gibbs waited for her to pour herself another drink before he carried on.

"You asked me before why I hadn't shouted at you for lying to me and the reason I hadn't is because I understand why you did it. You wanted a fresh start, a new life. I get that. You worked hard to distance yourself from your family and to tell me about it would have put me in danger and you didn't want that. I understand that. But the danger appeared anyway and I really could have done with a heads up as soon as you realised that what happened was something to do with your family. But I would do the same thing over. I would do anything to protect you. I would do anything to keep you safe and with me. I still want to keep you safe and I still want to protect you."

Gibbs knelt on the floor in front of Kasey and took her hands in his.

"Jethro, this isn't going to end. My father is going to come after to me and take his revenge. You know that as well as I do. I don't have any real option apart from leaving again and trying to hide. I have already dragged you in to this more than I should have done and I can't take the chance that something will happen to you because of me."

"We can sort this out Kasey. Trust me. We can keep you here, with me and I can keep you safe."

"Are you listening to me? Did you read the file on my father because I can tell you things that are far worse than what's in there? He will come after me and he will come after everyone I love just to hurt me. And that means that you're not safe."

"Kasey, I am not going to change my mind no matter what you say and I am not going to leave you to face all of this on your own. I love you Kase and there's no way you're going to get rid of me ever again."

Kasey leant forward and rested her forehead against Gibbs'.

"You know what you're letting yourself in for don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Well that's good Jethro because really I don't want to leave and I don't want to live without you. I love you too."

**I ran out of things to put in to this story and I thought this was a nice way to end it, with Gibbs finally falling in love with someone who loves him back.**


End file.
